Bleach: The Black Flag
by Alejandro2k
Summary: Una historia de aventuras, humor y romance. Ichigo era un niño cuando soñaba con viajar con su amiga por el mundo y ahora que ha crecido puede hacerlo aunque no sea de los buenos... pero eso no tiene importancia. Si quieren saber mas sobre esta historia de piratas dale clic al fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola muy buenas a todos! Esta es una historia que espero que sea bastante larga y que os guste mucho, espero que disfruten su primer capítulo ^^**

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, si fuese así no estaría escribiendo esto._

_Capitulo 1: Fantasmas del pasado, parte I_

Año 1678, hace 20 años.

En un pequeño parque en la ciudad de Londres, en Inglaterra un niño y una niña de unos 5 años jugaban al pilla-pilla, hasta que el niño se paro de golpe y miro al cielo llamando la atención de la niña la cuál le preguntó:

-Que pasa? Ya te has aburrido de jugar al pilla-pilla? -dijo inocentemente la niña que tenía unos ojos grandes y morados, pelo azabache hasta los hombros, su piel era muy blanca y tenia un precioso vestido de color azul claro.

-No es eso, mira, esta atardeciendo ya es demasiado tarde, lo siento pero tengo que irme. -dijo un poco triste el niño, vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa con un chaleco verde oscuro, tenia el pelo corto y naranja al igual que el color de una zanahoria, sus ojos eran de un marrón miel y su piel un poco bronceada.

-P-pero, vamos a jugar un poco más. -suplicó la chica.

-Me gustaría mucho pero Rukia. -dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en su mejilla. -Adiós, tengo que irme.

-Adiós, _Ichigo._-dijo tristemente y apunto de romper en lágrimas

Mientras Ichigo se alejaba no pudo aguantar y una solitaria lagrima cayó sobre su mejilla.

Año 1698, presente.

"Ahg, maldita sea, será mejor que deje de pensar en el pasado"- se regañó a si mismo un joven capitán, llevaba una túnica de piel, unas botas marrones, y atada a su cintura una espada en forma de cuchillo blanca y negra bastante larga, al lado contrario de la cintura tenía una pistola blanca, debajo de la túnica llevaba una camisa blanca y un chaleco de piel negro con unos pantalones marrones oscuros. Su pelo era largo, le llegaba asta la mitad de su espalda, ojos rojos como la mismísima sangre y la piel bronceada por los meses en alta mar.

-Mugetsu mira, ese es el barco. -Sonó la grave voz de Chad.

-Gracias Chad. -dijo alegremente el capitán. -Levantad la vela mayor! Tenemos que tener un buen angulo para romper su mástil!

Chad le sacaba media cabeza a Mugetsu, tenía una camisa gris con las mangas remangadas dejando ver sus grandes brazos y un chaleco verde encima, sus pantalones eran marrones claros y botas negras. Su piel estaba muy bronceada y su pelo era marrón oscuro y rizado. Tenía una cimitarra atada al cinturón y dos pistolas en una correa que pasaba desde su hombro izquierdo hasta la parte derecha de su cintura.

-Oye Capitán, creo que desde aquí tenemos un buen angulo para disparar. -dijo su tercer al mando. El tenia la misma ropa y equipamiento que Chad solo que tenia la camisa roja y las mangas remangadas asta el antebrazo, y el chaleco negro. Tenia el pelo rojo amarrado en una coleta y una bandana negra alrededor de su cabeza.

-Tienes razón Renji. -dijo tranquilamente Mugetsu. -Chicos armad los cañones con balas encadenadas!

-...Fuego! -gritó el capitán con el pelo negro como la noche

Mientras tanto en la fragata San Miguel.

-Rukia tu madre Nanao y yo hemos estado hablando de que tienes 25 años y aun no estas casada y... -dijo tranquilamente Kyoraku

-Padre ya te lo dije a mama y a ti, me casaré cuando encuentre a la persona ideal para mí. -dijo Rukia un poco monótamente

-Si pero... -fué interrumpido por un espantoso estruendo.

-_Piratas! _-se oyó a una voz gritando.

-Rukia escóndete!

-Pero... -dijo insegura

-Ahora! -gritó Kyoraku, algo que no era proprio de él pero su hija estaba en peligro. Cuando Rukia se escondió el fue a luchar a la cubierta.

Cubierta, 15 minutos después.

-Si que fue fácil capitán. -dijo Renji atando las manos a un oficial del San Miguel.

-Tienes razón.-dijo Mugetsu sonriendo cuando terminó de atar las manos de Kyoraku. -Ahora dime donde esta su hija Gobernador.

-No te lo diré escoria! No te pienso decir donde esta mi hija! -dijo furiosamente Kyoraku

-Entonces si no desea coopera...Renji, Chad! Seguidme, vamos a buscar en el camarote del Gobernador.

Y así bajaron los tres a la cubierta inferior y se pusieron a buscar.

-Capitán creo que este es el camarote! -grito Renji

-Pero la puerta esta atrancada. -dijo al intentar abrir la puerta.

-Dejádmelo a mí. -dijo Chad mientras cogía carrerilla y se estampó contra la puerta rompiéndola en pedazos.

-Bien hecho Chad! -dijo nuestro capitán entrando al camarote. - Quedaros a hacer guardia mientras yo busco.

5 minutos después.

Aquí no hay nadie! -dijo malhumorado Mugetsu mientras buscaba. -Será mejor que busque en otro si...tio. -entonces el capitán calló al suelo en cuanto una botella vacía de vino se estrelló en su cabeza, revelando la figura de una chica de baja estatura, ojos morados y pelo corto asta los hombros.

-_Capitán! _-gritaron al unisonío Chad y Renji al oír un estruendo y un cuerpo golpeando el suelo.

**Bueno y aquí acaba el primer capitulo de Bleach: The Black. Qué le depara el futuro a nuestros tres piratas? Rukia tiene que casarse? Kyoraku Gobernador? No os desanimeis porque sea corto es la introducción y prometo que los siguientes capitulos serán más largos. Espero que les alla gustado y dejen sus comentarios por si tienen alguna pregunta o sugerencia ^^. Adiós y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola que tal estáis? Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo pero se me fue la inspiración durante bastante tiempo y tuve problemas con mi ordenador, espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**

**Disclairmer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen...aun...**

_Capitulo 2: Fantasmas del pasado parte II_

-Corre Renji cógela y llévala al barco yo me encargo del capitán! -grito Chad.

-Ven aquí preciosa. -dijo Renji mientras cogió a Rukia y la puso sobre su hombro.

-Déjame en el suelo sucio pirata! Donde esta mi padre?!. -gritaba Rukia mientras golpeaba con los puños la espalda de Renji.

-Cierra la boca! -respondió el pelirojo.

-Vale Renji ya tengo a Mugetsu vámonos. -dijo Chad.

Entonces nuestros piratas se encaminaron hacia la cubierta superior. Cuando llegaron arriba, todos los tripulantes del barco de Kyoraku estaban atados y con una pistola o espada apuntado a sus cabezas.

-Bien Renji lleva a Rukia al camarote de el capitán, no queremos que los chicos hagan cosas que no deben con ella. -dijo Chad. -Chicos volved al barco ya tenemos lo que queríamos!. -y así Chad y la tripulación se fueron al barco mientras Kyoraku gritaba por su hija.

Chad se dirigió al camarote de su capitán para dejarlo allí. Cuando llegó se encontró a una persona muy enfadada sentada en una silla al lado de una mesa en el centro del camarote.

-Que pasa? -dijo Rukia.

-Te he traído a tu compañero de habitación. -respondió Chad.

-Qué quieres decir?! -dijo Rukia sin entender.

-... -Chad no dijo nada y simplemente coloca a Mugetsu en la cama.

-Quién demonios es él? Y porque estoy con el? -dijo algo alterada Rukia.

-El es nuestro capitán y el tipo que dejaste inconsciente con una botella de vino y no me digas que prefieres dormir con el resto de la tripulación, no quiero ni imaginar lo que te pasaría si te dejo sola con una tripulación que no a visto a una mujer en varios meses.-dijo con una media sonrisa el gigante.

-Bueno esta bien, me quedare aquí.-dijo Rukia resentida mientras Chad abandonó el camarote.

Un rato después_._

-Ah...que demonios ha pasado... -dijo Mugetsu mientras abría los ojos.

-No te muevas o te corto el cuello. -dijo Rukia apuntándole con una espada.

-Qué?...espera... como me cogiste la espada?.-dijo Mugetsu algo desconcertado.

-Pues fue muy fácil teniendo en cuenta que estabas inconsciente y ahora me responderás unas cuantas preguntas.-dijo Rukia triunfante.

-Si lo que sea...-dijo Mugetsu enfadado.

-Por que estoy aquí? Y por que me necesitas?

-No está claro? Eres la hija de el gobernador, seguro nos darán una buena recompensa por tí. -mintió el capitán

-Mmm... y cuál es tu nombre?.

-Mugetsu Kurosaki. -dijo sin vacilar.

-Kurosaki dices... me resulta familiar el nombre...- y entonces Mugetsu aprovecho el momento de distracción de Rukia para coger su espada.

-Si ya has terminado el interrogatorio, ven y ni se te ocurra intentar algo.-dijo fríamente Mugetsu.

-S-si. -dijo algo asustada Rukia por la seriedad que podía presentar Mugetsu.

-Ah! No hay nada como un buen día soleado. -dijo Mugetsu mientras subía al timón seguido de Rukia.

-Chad algún tripulante interesado en "quitarme" el puesto de capitán? -dijo el pelinegro.

-Sí, es alguien que se llama Jidambo o algo así.-dijo Chad.

-Bien entonces, Renji sujeta el timón.

Mugetsu bajó las escaleras asta llegar a la cubierta superior seguido de Chad que tenía la misión de vigilar a Rukia si Mugetsu no podía.

Tu eres Jidambo no? -dijo Mugetsu al gigante que era mas alto que Chad, Jidambo le contestó con un puñetazo a la cara, en ese momento ya estaban rodeados de tripulantes que vitoreaban. -Lo tomaré como un sí... -dijo algo mareado, en ese momento se quito la túnica y el chaleco con la camisa revelando su torso desnudo lleno de músculos.

-Vamos pequeñajo, te moleré todos los huesos! -grito Jidambo. Y asi la pelea empezó.

-Olle..eh... Chad porque Mugetsu quiere que le quiten el puesto de capitán, no es un poco raro que quiera perder su puesto? -dijo ingenuamente Rukia, la verdad Chad le caía bien para ser un pirata.

-Bueno el no quiere que le quiten el puesto, pero el piensa que si algún tripulante no esta contento con su mandato puede retarle y si lo vence en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo le puede quitar el puesto de capitán de este barco. -dijo pausadamente Chad.

Y entonces porqu- Rukia enmudeció al ver como Jidambo le dio un derechazo a Mugetsu y lo tiró al suelo.

-levántate y pelea, VAMOS!-grito furioso Jidambo y le escupió en la nuca, mejor no hubiese echo eso.

Para Mugetsu fue la gota que colmó el vaso, cogió la camisa que estaba en el suelo y se la tiró a la cara, Jidambo dió un derechazo que rápidamente fue neutralizado por el pelinegro que justo después golpeó su mandíbula rompiéndola y dejando inconsciente a Jidambo.

**Rukia POV**

Estaba con la boca abierta, como era posible que hubiese acabado con un tipo de 2 metros en menos de 6 segundos sin pestañear. Quien es este tipo y de donde salió? Aunque he de admitir que tiene un cuerpazo...Qué!? Espera, como puedo pensar en eso, es un pirata maldita sea.

**Normal POV**

Todo el mundo se quedó callado al ver como un gigante de más de dos metros cayó al suelo sin saber que había pasado.

-Alguien más? -preguntó Mugetsu cuando terminó de ponerse la ropa.

Los tripulantes no dijeron nada y se fueron a hacer sus tareas, algunos marineros que ya estaban trabajando en el barco no estaban muy impresionados de el talento de su capitán pero los nuevos estaban que no se lo podían creer.

-Mmm... está anocheciendo. - dijo un poco preocupado Mugetsu. -Chad será mejor que lleves a Rukia a mi camarote.- dijo con un tono un poco serio mirando a Chad.

-... -Chad no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza y se llevo a Rukia que no entendía porque tenía que llevarla al camarote.

Una vez allí Rukia se sentó en la cama y antes de que Chad se fuera ella le preguntó -Chad, tú y Mugetsu como os conocisteis? Parecéis muy buenos amigos.

-Pues todo empezó cuando yo estaba en un barco de esclavos inglés y trajeron un nuevo prisionero.- dijo Chad mientras se sentaba en una silla.- El nuevo prisionero era Mugetsu, la verdad parecía muy enfadado y también triste, después de hablar un poco intentamos desatar las cuerdas que nos tenían atados y lo conseguimos. Liberamos a otros prisioneros y esclavos para que nos ayudasen a tomar el barco y así fue, cuando conseguimos matar a todos los tripulantes ingleses Mugetsu tomó el timón y nos dirigimos a una isla cerca de la Habana en la que solo hay piratas, podría decir que es una ciudad pirata y allí buscamos una tripulación fiable y fue donde Mugetsu conoció a Renji.

-Una historia bastante interesante, pero como conoció a Renji? -preguntó Rukia curiosa.

-Eso pregúntaselo a él. -dijo Chad tranquilamente.

-Está bien, podrías irte tengo bastante sueño.- dijo Rukia algo cansada y preguntándose como es que esos tres eran tan normales, se supone que los piratas son personas despiadadas que solo quieren riquezas y placer.

Chad no dijo nada y simplemente se fue soltando un "Buenas noches". Entonces Rukia como no tenía ropa para dormir se quitó el vestido que traía puesto, se quedó en ropa interior y se metió en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente.

Rukia estaba durmiendo tranquila hasta que se despertó y pegó un grito al ver que estaba siendo abrazada por cierta persona semidesnuda de cabellera negra y ojos rojos.

**Bueno y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de Bleach: The Black Flag espero que os haya gustado la pelea con Jidambo, la verdad no sabía si me quedaría bien pero espero que sea así. Y sin que se me olvide os voy a contar una cosa Mugetsu estaba enfadado y triste por una chica, me voy no vaya a ser que revele algo que no debería, adiós. ^^**


End file.
